The Four Wizards
by GiblerJab
Summary: When four wizards walk into the the guild hall, everyone in the guild is surprised. But as they all go on together, their friendship gets stronger, and their adventures get weirder. Rated K because I feel safe with that. Possible Fairy Tail ships, and OC shipping too. Enjoy!
1. The Four Wizards: Joining the Guild

**Heyo! This is my first story so please don't hate. There will be more chapters soon, and hopefully they'll be better than this one. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, and everyone in Fairy Tail EXCEPT for June, Lay, Emily, and Seref. They're mine, all mine. MINE. Hope you like!**

The four wizards walked into the guild hall. They all looked extremely different from one another, but at the same time, they seemed so connected. The guild members stared at these wizards with a surprised look on their faces. "We'd like to join your guild," one of the wizards cheerfully said.

These four were an odd looking bunch. Two of them were bright and colorful, two of them were not. Two of them were really tall, two of them were short. Then there was one who was jumping up and down.

The white haired Mirajane walked up to them and gingerly said," Welcome! And who might you be?"

"Well," a short girl with long knee-length chestnut hair replied," I'm Seref, and this is June, Lay, and Emily." She pointed to a tall boy with shiny purple hair, a short girl with bright pink hair that was held in a ponytail ( the one jumping up and down), and a tall girl with braided black hair. June gave a small wave. Lay was still jumping up and down, but stopped to give Mira a quick hug.

Mirajane seemed completely unfazed by the hug and continued to smile. "Come on in," Mira welcomed.

As June, Lay, Emily, and Seref were walking around greeting everyone, Lucy came up to them and introduced herself,"Hi there! I'm Lucy."

"Hi!" Lay answered back.

Lucy smiled then asked,"So what brought you here?"

"We heard that this guild treats their guild members like family," said the blue eyed Seref, " And since none of us really had family for very long, we came here." The four looked sincere for a second, but then turned back to their normal selves. Except for June, who usually looked sincere anyways.

"Oh. I lost my parents too. Natsu here was raised by a dragon." the blonde said.

"Really?! That's so cool!" Lay exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Natsu said as he came over,"But he left a long time ago." then Natsu sat down and started pouting.

"Hey Flamehead!" Gray started yelling to Natsu,"At least Igneel might still be alive! I'm never going to see Ul again, so stop pouting!"

"That's enough you two." The great Erza Scarlet walked up to them.

"Yes, ma'am!" the frightened Natsu and Gray stood straight up. Lay giggled, and Emily seemed pretty impressed (which didn't happen much).

Erza turned to the newcomers and said,"It's nice to meet you. If you'd like to join our guild, you can ask MiraJane to help you with that."

"Oh yes! Here you go." Mira came over and stamped their new guild marks on. June's was on the back of his wrist, Lay's on her calf, Emily's was on the back of her neck, and Seref's was on the top of her foot. Seref's was easy to see since she never wore shoes.

"It's that easy? This is great!" Seref cheered, admiring her new guild mark," Thanks!"

And with that, June, Lay, Emily, and Seref felt at home once again.

**New chapters soon! BAI!**


	2. The Four Wizards: Seref's Power

**Heyo! This is my second chapter for the story, and it's also going to be longer. At one point in this chapter I call Natsu a mushroom because I think he's a mushroom, so be prepared! I don't own Fairy Tail or anyone in it mostly because Hiro Mashima does. BUT I do own June, Lay, Emily, and Seref. Deal with it. Enjoy!**

It had been three days since June, Lay, Emily, and Seref had joined the guild. June usually sat in a corner, where he would be collecting his thoughts. Lay and Wendy seemed to have become friends, and they were playing with each other at that very moment.

Emily and Gajeel seemed to share some common interests. Emily and Gajeel were only friends, but Levy seemed to react to her as Juvia would react to Lucy, except less severe. Emily realized that Levy was a little jealous, but she wasn't prepared to give up a friend just because of that. Gajeel on the other hand, was completely oblivious. Emily did try to be nice to Levy, but Levy seemed the slightest bit cold to her. In a way, though, she and Emily seemed like friends, too.

Seref and Natsu also shared interests. They both liked to eat, mess around, and they didn't like to back down from a fight.

She and Natsu were eating lunch at one of the tables with Lucy and happy, when Natsu asked with his mouth full,"Fho fwat's fur fmwafic afrewayf?"

Of course Seref couldn't understand Natsu, so she asked with a confused look on her face,"What?"

Only then did the dense dragon slayer realize that no one could understand him, but that was only because Lucy yelled at him saying,"Swallow before you talk!"

So Natsu repeated his question without a bunch of food in his mouth,"Sorry. So what's your magic anyway?"

Seref answered,"Oh. Well, my magic is like Reedus's magic except with pencils, and whenever I draw anything, it'll appear. I can sort of control what I make with my pencil, but I'm not as good as I could be. I could draw you if you want."

Natsu suddenly became super excited. "Yeah, let's do it!" pink haired mushroom exclaimed, as he, for the first time in his life, ignored his food.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Happy said hesitantly.

"Yeah. It's bad enough having one." the ice mage said as he walked over.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled with his fists clenched.

"Aaaaannyyywwaayyys," Seref said rather loudly, making everyone at the table turn their attention to her, "It can't hurt just to try, can it? I mean it's only temporary, and I can somewhat control him."

"Exactly," Natsu agreed, crossing his arms.

So before anyone else said anything, Seref started drawing. Everyone waited in silence for about three minutes as Seref drew. Then she was done.

First it disappeared from the paper, and then the other Natsu started to form. It started from the feet up. Once the transformation was done, Natsu stared at himself in awe.

"That. Is. AWESOME!" Natsu said excitedly.

"It is, isn't it?" Seref looked prouder than she ever had before. " The wizards I draw have the same thoughts and magic, but they don't have feelings so they can't be powered by that. By now, everyone in the guild hall was staring.

"Gah! Two Natsus?! What's happening?!" Someone in the guild freaked out.

"That's Seref's power," Natsu replied.

"What?! Making Natsus?!" someone else exclaimed.

"No. When I draw something it appears." Seref happily answered.

"Well, why would you draw Natsu?!"

"'Cause he wanted me to." Seref shrugged.

"OOH! OOH! Another Natsu!" Lay excitedly said while jumping up and down, "Now I can ruffle his hair without him freaking out!"

Everyone stared awkwardly at Lay as she ran up to the Natsu clone, and ruffled his pink spiky hair.

"..." Natsu just stared. Then Emily came up to Lay and pulled her away.

"So you said that any wizard you draw can use the same power?" Erza asked as she walked up to the short chestnut haired girl.

"That's right. They can talk too. " Seref answered.

"Hmm.. Interesting." Erza actually seemed impressed.

Seref wanted to show everyone how she could move Natsu ( The clone. Not the real one) with her pencil, so she thought of what she wanted him to do, then swung her pencil to move him. Nothing happened. She tried again. Still nothing.

"Uh oh." Seref muttered.

"What'd you mean 'uh oh'?" Natsu asked.

Seref swung her pencil one more time, but the only thing that did was make her eraser fly across the room.

"My eraser!" Seref exclaimed.

The Natsu clone started moving. On it's own. The clone walked up to the real Natsu and slapped him.

"Hey! Why did you do that, Seref?!" Natsu angrily asked as he rubbed his cheek.

"I didn't. This happens sometimes." Seref replied with a somewhat worried look on her face while she was on the ground searching for her eraser. "Right now, the Natsu I drew has a mind of its own. It could do anything."

Then just as she said that, the pink haired clone started slapping Natsu again saying,"Why are you hitting yourself, why are you hitting yourself," over and over again. Then it stopped and started laughing hysterically.

Natsu's fists clenched, and he yelled to Seref, "Well, stop him!"

"I would, but the only way to stop him is to erase him, and I can't find my eraser." Seref said as she looked under a table.

The Natsu clone then engulfed his fists in fire. "Let's fight!" he yelled.

"Yeah! I've always wanted to fight myself!" Natsu yelled back after he suddenly changed his attitude. Natsu also clenched his fists in fire.

"No! Stop!" Lay exclaimed.

"It's no use. When Natsu starts a fight, he won't give up until he ends it." Lucy sighed.

"This is going to go on FOREVER." Lay groaned.

"No it won't." green eyed June came out of his little corner and walked over.

"How do you know?" someone asked.

"You'll see." he answered.

Natsu and his clone both threw their fists at each other. When the fists touched, the Natsu clone disappeared. Then everyone heard a big bang from under a table.

"God, I'm tired." Seref muttered, after she had collapsed under the table.

June said matter-of-factly,"She isn't a very powerful wizard, so she was bound to run out of magic energy soon."

"Dang. And it was just getting good." Natsu said disappointedly. Then he sat down and started eating again.

**So that's chapter two everyone! Chapter three hopefully coming tomorrow!** **Hope you liked!**


	3. The Four Wizards: June's Birthday

**Heyo! This is my third chapter! This is the farthest I've ever gotten on any story I've ever made.. so that's pretty cool, even if it isn't that good. Happy Birthday June! Hiro Mashima own Fairy Tail and everyone in it. He does NOT own June, Lay, Emily, and Seref though. Enjoy!**

It was a Sunday afternoon, and everyone was just sitting around. Nobody said anything, nobody talked, they just sat there. Then Seref started walking around to each table whispering something to everyone in the guild hall, except for June.

You see, it was June's birthday. Seref was calling everyone to a secret meeting in some remote forest later to plan a surprise party. Once she told them, everyone was talking about it. Fortunately, June didn't hear.

So about four hours later, everyone was in the forest. It was dark in the forest, but for some reason, it seemed as light as the guild hall.

Everyone was chatting amongst themselves when Seref called the secret meeting to order.

"Ok, everyone," Seref said loudly, to get everyone's attention,"In case you didn't know, it's June's birthday!" Everyone cheered, and the Seref continued,"But sadly, June doesn't want anything big. Since I just want to be a good friend, I'm, with the help of you guys, going to throw him a surprise party!" Everyone cheered again.

"Les' do this!" Emily jumped up to where Seref was.

The guild had made a lot of plans at the secret meeting. Lay was supposed to distract June by taking him around town. Then when he was gone, the guild would start decorating.

When they got back to the guildhall, June was sitting at one of the tables, playing with his magic. June has color magic, so he can shoot rainbows, he can pick up stuff with it, and things like that. He has a strange personality considering his magic. When he saw everyone, he immediately stopped making little circles of color.

"Where'd you guys go?" June asked casually. He seemed more down than usual.

"Out." Seref answered.

"With the whole guild?" He asked in a somewhat sarcastic voice.

"Yup." Seref said as she sat down across from him.

"Whatever." Then June went back to his thinking.

"Hey, June!" Lay ran over.

"Yeah?" June looked over at Lay, who was jumping up and down..

"Wanna go out around town with me?" She asked excitedly. Suddenly, June's mood lightened up a bit.

"Ummm.. Sure." He replied. Then Lay quickly grabbed June's hand, and ran out the doors. When she did that, Seref saw June blush slightly.

Apparently, so did Mira. MiraJane had her elbows on the bar counter as she sighed, and said,"Ahhh. Young love."

Seref rolled her eyes as she smiled. Though it was true in a way. As Seref sat there and smiled to herself, Natsu came over.

"Any chance you could draw me again?" Natsu asked her.

"You're kidding right?" Seref already knew the answer, but she asked anyway.

"No."

"Natsu, last time I drew you, it was a total disaster." Seref replied.

"Come on.. please?" Natsu pleaded.

"I'm not drawing you." Seref got up. "I feel like I'm forgetting something... oh yeah, we have to decorate!"

Seref went up onto the stage in the guild hall, and yelled,"Everyone? We need to get decorating!" Seref gave a big smile as she got off the stage. Everyone cheered and started looking for decorations.

"Do you know where they are?" someone asked.

"Nooo... But I'll go ask." Seref went up to Master Makarov. "Do you know where the decorations are?"

"It's been a while, but... Let's see... I think they're in that closet over there."

"Ok. Thank you!" Seref went up to a giant closet whose door was three times a big as she was. She swung the door open, and her life flashed before her eyes as a gigantic closet full of party decorations fell on top of her.

Everyone burst out laughing as they went to help her up.

"That hurt. Anyways, found the decorations!" She said as she got out from under the giant pile of decorations. "Let's start decorating!"

As everyone was decorating, June and Lay were out sightseeing. Lay was pretty much just pulling June from place to place, but June didn't seem to mind. They went to see street performers, and walked around town. They went to a flower shop, and while Lay jumped around from flower to flower, June just stood there, amazed by all of the colors. He really admired Lay, she just had all of this energy, and she always seemed happy. June didn't know how she did it, but he liked it.

June went over to a bouquet of beautiful and colorful flowers.

"Would you like to buy some flowers?" A brown haired lady stood next to him with her hair in a bun.

"Well, I-"

"Yes, he would! I'll buy them for you June, since it is your birthday and all." Lay gave gave him a big smile. June blushed.

"You remembered?" June almost smiled.

"Of course!"

At that, June gave a big grin. He had never been this happy before. It was a strange feeling for him.

"OH MY GOSH! I've never seen you smile before!" She ran up to him and gave him a huge hug. June's face turned bright red as he hugged back.

"Why am I blushing so much?" he thought to himself.

Before he could think any more, the flower lady smiled.

"You two make such a nice couple." she said to them.

Lay broke from the hug and giggled.

"We're not a couple." she replied.

"Yeah, we're not a couple." June reassured her.

"That's too bad." The lady said as Lay handed her the money for the flowers. "You two would make such a nice couple."

They both blushed as they left the store.

"Well, that was weird." Lay laughed.

"Yeah..." June smiled to himself as he admired the flowers. "By the way, thanks for the flowers."

"No problem. It's your birthday. You deserve it." Lay smiled at him.

At about six o'clock, they headed back to the guild. Lay was super excited and she could barely keep it in. Once they reached the guild hall, Lay burst the doors open. Everyone was hidden for a second, and then...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The whole guild jumped out from their hiding places. In just seconds, music was playing, and everyone was cheering.

June was shocked. June was surprised. June was happy.

**Fourth chapter coming tomorrow hopefully! BAI! **


	4. The Four Wizards: The Letter

**Heyo! Sorry that this chapter is kinda short, but I just felt like making it that way. There is a bit of shipping in this chapter, so yeah. I may own June, Lay, Emily, and Seref, but I don't own Fairy Tail or anyone else in it.**

June had never been so happy. You thought he was happy when Lay remembered? Well, multiply that by ten. That's how happy he was. June was grinning from ear to ear. Seref took one look at him and gasped.

"You're actually smiling!" She cheered.

"Yeah." June kept smiling, "Thanks everyone!"

Mirajane came up to June and Seref and said, "All of this was Seref's idea, so you should thank her the most."

"Really? Thanks Seref!" June smiled to her.

"Your welcome! But I couldn't have done it without the guild!" Seref gave him a huge smile.

Just then, a messenger walked into the guild's doors, and said, "Letter for of Fairy Tail."

Master Makarov took the letter. Then the messenger walked away.

"Isn't that your last name, Lay?" Lucy asked her.

"Yeah. I wonder who it's from." Lay wondered as she took the letter from Master Makarov. When she looked at who it was from, she immediately frowned. Then she threw the letter on the ground, and started stomping on it.

"Lay, stop it!" Seref ran up to the teary eyed Lay.

"It's from my parents." she muttered as she sat down.

"Oh... Couldn't just give it a chance?" Seref asked.

"You don't understand!" Lay burst out crying, "They didn't even care!"

Lay ran out of the guild.

"Wait, Later!" June called after her as he ran outside.

"Don't call me that!" Lay yelled at him as she started crying even more.

"Later?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah. That's Lay's real name. She got a nickname because the name Later reminds her of how her parents didn't care enough to name her." Seref sighed.

It was a nice night out. The stars were shining, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was a full moon. Too bad Lay was too sad and angry to even care. She was sitting outside in the grass, crying into her knees.

June had run out after her, and when he reached her, he sat down next to her.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Lay hissed as she turned her head away from him.

"There's always time for you right now." June put his arm around Lay.

She turned her head and started crying into his chest. June saw that Lay's face was bright red. June himself was as red as a tomato.

June put his other arm around her, so that he was giving her a full side hug.

"I'm sorry for calling you Later. I was just caught up in the moment an-"

Lay cut him off by saying, "It's ok. I was just angry about the letter, so I yelled at you." Lay was still hiding her face because it was still bright red.

June took her chin in his hand, and brought it up so that they were looking into each others eyes. Lay looked as confused as ever with her wide very teary eyes, but June knew exactly what he was going to do.

June slowly brought her face closer to his, and gave her a gentle kiss on the... Cheek.

They both couldn't have been blushing more, and they just stared at each other for a while. Lay finally moved by leaning against June again, but this time with a smile on her face.

They sat there staring at the stars, but they got up after a while and went inside.

"You guys were out there for a while." Seref smiled. "I wonder what was going on."

Lay and June blushed, and went their separate ways.

The rest of the party was as happy as it could be. There was a slow song somewhere in the middle of the party.

Lay had asked June to dance, just as her usual self would. June blushed yet again. Emily got Gajeel and Levy to go dance together, so I think that conflict was resolved. Seref tried to get Natsu and Lucy to dance, but Natsu refused. So Seref bribed him with fire, and he agreed. Cana was a little drunk, so she grabbed Laxus's hand and started dancing with him. Laxus was too surprised to disagree. Even Loki and Aries came out to dance. Romeo and Wendy were sitting at a table facing away from each other because they were blushing so much.

Laxus ended up carrying Cana home that night.

"I don't trust her going by herself." was Laxus's excuse.

"Suuuuurree." Seref had said sarcastically. She knew that he just wanted to carry her home.

June's birthday couldn't have been better.

**Sorry guys, but they can't be a couple just yet! He he. Hope you liked! Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
